Varia in nami-chuu!
by Sheinfan
Summary: It was a 'wonderful' day, until the Varia stopped by. {rated T for safety!}


**Hi Hi! :3 how's everyone doin'? :3**

 **A random idea just popped up~ so I decided to write a fanfic :3**

 **Tsuna is a lil OOC :3 Enjoy! :3 (This takes place before the shimon/inheritance ceremony arc)**

 _ **Italian: thoughts**_

* * *

 _Yaaawwwwnnnn._

The students in the class were yawning. Not all of them, but most of them were. Why you ask? Because of Nezu-sensei who self proclaims' himself to be one of the best teacher in Japan. But we all know he isn't. The truth is, he is crap, so is his teaching.

Anyway, he was blabbering stuff in the class and most of the students were yawning and some were 'trying' to pay attention.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE LISTENING TO ME?!" Nezu yelled.

"Y-Yes sensei" the students replied.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU DAME-TSUNA?!"

"hieee! I-I-I am listening sensei."

"DON'T LIE! WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T LISTENING! Honestly, I don't think you'll ever succeed in life if you keep on being dame like this."

Gokudera wanted to shove his dynamites into that stupid Nezu's mouth. But then again, Tsuna looked at gokudera and gave him a 'it's-okay' look. So yeah, gokudera calmed down.

But Nezu started blabbering shit about tsuna again,"SERIOUSLY DAME-TSUNA? CAN YOU EVEN BE MANLY ENOUGH TO FIGHT SOMEONE? I MEAN, CAN YOU EVEN BE USEFUL TO THIS WORLD?"

' _That bastard. He doesn't even know how awesome jyuudaime is. Jyuudaime can't fight? Seriously? Who do you think fought against Byakuran and saved the_ world?' Gokudera thought.

"S-Sorry S-Sensei." Tsuna said. ' _seriously? When did science class turn into an 'insult-Tsuna forum?_ ' He thought.

"NO SORRIES! WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO THIS SCHOOL? WILL YOU BE ABLE TO CONTRIBUTE ANYTHING TO HELP? NO. I am pretty sure that you'll run away."

"Yeah! Dame-Tsuna is useless!"

"I know right! He won't be able to do anything!"

Everyone except tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, kyoko and hana, laughed while Nezu stood there smirking. A 'I-love-insulting-dame-tsuna' expression was planted on his face which pissed Gokudera and Yamamoto off to the core.

"If only they knew. If Jyuudaime didn't defeat Byakuran, This old fart Nezu would be a useless stinky dead corpse in the future." Gokudera murmured.

"What was that Gokudera?" Nezu raised his left eyebrow. Gokudera turned away, "tch, nothing."

The laughing continued. Tsuna felt insulted but he didn't mind because he is used to Reborn insulting him 24/7.

While this commotion was going on in the class, In the corner, you could see a Small figure smirking which, according to Tsuna, meant 'trouble'.

SUDDENLY, The glass shattered. The students screamed and ducked and Nezu fell down, frightened. Outside, you could hear stuff like "Trash", "Ushishishi", "Stupid boss", "I am the prince".

Tsuna Gulped and murmured,"shit." If his intuition was correct, he was pretty sure that it was the Varia.

And then,

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Everyone in the class flinched and closed both of their ears.

"I see a gathering of weak trash.", A low manly voice said.

"Usishishi well this is a SCHOOL full of peasants"

"Yare Yare, this has nothing to do with money."

"VOIIIIIII SHUT UP EVERYONE!"

"Fuck off, trash."

 **STUDENTS' POINT OF VIEW (P.O.V)**

THE HELL is happening here?! The glass just shatters and a bunch of weird looking people enter and insult us! Who are these people anyway? Are they lost?! One guy looks like an axe murder, the other looks like a long haired loud grandmother, another one looks like a freak with dental problems! Seriously? Can't he stop smiling?! And there is a Guy who acts like a naggy overprotective mother and last but not the least, a flying baby. WTF A FLYING BABY!

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

"Wh-Why are you people here? And W-Who are you guys?!" It was surprising that Nezu had the guts to speak. Xanxus glared. Nezu looked like he'd pee his pants any moment.

"WHERE IS THE DAMN TRASH?" Xanxus yelled and shot a wall. The students flinched and backed away. "W-Who are you searching for?", Osamu asked, shivering.

"The tenth vongola trash."

"You mean THE vongola? the world's most powerful and the richest company? But why is he searching for the tenth boss here? We don't know any tenth vongola boss in out class."

Tsuna paled. He didn't know how to react. The situation was...terrible? Gokudera got pissed off AGAIN because Xanxus called his precious jyuudaime 'Trash'

Then, Yamamoto spoke up, "Hey Squalo! Long time no see!"

"VOIIIIII idiot!"

 _'Wait, Yamamoto knows him? How is that even possible?'_

"Hahahaha. Why are you here Squalo?"

 _'omg he is so casual with that Squalo guy. Are they friends?'_

"VOIIIIIIII! Our stupid boss wants a rematch with the baby vongola brat"

 _'Rematch? You mean THE vongola 'boss' defeated the creepy looking guy omg'_

Xanxus got pissed off. He was losing his patience. Why? 1) because of Yamamoto and squalo talking at a very important time. 2) Tsuna freaking out. 3) everyone in the class looked like trash. He spoke up, "YOU TRASH." Pointing at Tsuna. "I DEMAND A REMATCH"

A moment of silence.

Students started thinking,

 _'Did he just demand a rematch with Tsuna?'_

 _'oh my god I must be dreaming.'_

 _'SERIOUSLY? DAME-TSUNA'_

 _'OMG WHICH MEANS...'_

The students' face were priceless. Nezu's face looked retarded. His 'surprised face' was even more retarded. They turned slowly and looked at Tsuna. Tsuna was that totally pale. His soul was almost out of his body. But Tsuna had no choice.

"Sure." He stood up, walked towards Xanxus with his eyes shadowed. He smirked and looked at Xanxus, "Bring it on."

Xanxus's eyes widened. Trash smirking? Seriously? The trash looked serious though. Tsuna wore his mittens and ate two pills. His eyes turned orange and became a little narrow. A flame appeared on his head.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were so happy, why? Because the students get to see how AWESOME their boss is. The students were currently stunned. _'seriously? Is that dame-tsuna? He looks so cool/hot. He looks sadistic too'_ They wondered. And where do you think he got his sadistic traits from? Reborn, of course.

And guess what? Nezu fainted.

 **-Time skip, after the match- (AN: I am not good at writing fight scenes ;-; sorry ;-;)**

The classroom was a total mess. The white board turned into a black board. The walls half burnt. The teacher's table, the benches and the desks were broken into pieces and there was a frozen Xanxus. The varia had to carry Xanxus away. Tsuna promised that he'd unfreeze Xanxus later.

The students were as hard/still as a fossil. They refused to believe what they just saw. Tsuna looked like a bloodthirsty hound. Seriously? Was that the Dame tsuna they knew?

Nezu stood up and asked,"J-Just who are y-you?"

"I am the soon to be vongola decimo." He replied, rather calmly.

Nezu eyes widened (infact all the students' eyes widened). Gokudera had a proud face. Yamamoto smiled. The female students, fangirled at the sight of hyper dying will Tsuna. Nezu, couldn't believe Tsuna's words. The dame-student is the soon to be vongola decimo?!

"sorry Nezu but it's the truth. How unfortunate for you." Tsuna replied, understanding Nezu's stupid surprised and retarded facial expression.

Tsuna's flame died out and Tsuna sighed. It was a very bad day. He was pretty sure that this was ALL Reborn's doing.

"Hah! Who saved your tiny asses now? Jyuudaime of course! Be thankful to him!" Gokudera Bragged about his jyuudaime,"SOMEBODY said about jyuudaime being useless? And EVERYONE agreed, right? Right? HAH. YOU guys were the useless ones in THIS situation!"

"Ma ma Gokudera, calm down. But I agree with you though."

Tsuna sighed again.

few minutes after everyone calmed down (Excluding Nezu who was still standing there like a pole with the same shocked expression), The classroom door slid open and rather familiar voice asked, "Herbivores, what just happened here? Explain, before I bite all you you to death"

 _The rest is history_.

* * *

 **THERE! :3 How was it? :3**

 **I am really sorry if you found the chapter short! And sorry for my grammar mistakes! I know my english sucks! ;-;**

 **PLEASE DROP A REVIEW!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
